


Culmination [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Series: Age Difference AU [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 年齡差, 第一次
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik已經，坦白說，整個人陷進去了；他很遲鈍，也時常被認為冷漠，而他也並不想跟大多數的人有所牽扯；他從來沒學過該怎麼好好對待一個人，而他必須好好對Charles，不管Charles多不這麼希望－－不是因為他年輕，而是因為他是Charles，而他很重要。</p><p>Erik完全不曉得自己現在究竟在做些什麼了，但是，即使是這樣，他以前從來沒有這麼快樂過。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culmination [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Culmination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281266) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Originally posted on [17 Mar , 2012](http://ninvolati.blogspot.tw/2011/12/xmfc-culmination-age-difference-au-3.html).

Charles接受了Erik笨拙的解釋－－就是，是的，Charles不是唯一一個陷在這不妥的彼此吸引之中的人（其實只有在Erik的角度上看起來不妥而已），但他們不能現在就有所行動，他們得等到Charles滿十八歲－－用一種相對平靜的態度，而這應該立刻向Erik透露了事情有點不對勁才對。

雖然這樣，不過，Erik仍然因為自己的決心不必現在就被測試而感到安心，因此沒有太仔細的去審視Charles的默許；這就是為什麼他一點都沒有察覺Charles仔細計畫的「誘惑作戰」的進化，很明顯的是要讓Erik完全失去理智。

Charles開始穿一些Erik懷疑是從衣櫃深處翻出來的衣服，因為它們都太過合身了，太短、又太 _不夠_ 。Charles伸長了手關起一扇窗戶，然後Erik就會迷失在他露出來的、實際上正祈求著Erik碰觸的一截蒼白背脊上。

Erik二十三歲了，說真的，他知道該拿自己的老二跟這一切怎麼辦，他不打算讓自己丟臉、整個人被Charles不夠精明的誘惑（荒謬的讓人喜愛、同時又驚人的有效）擊潰。

（這也許是Erik對自己說過最糟糕的謊言了。） 

在和Erik共處一室的時候Charles完全捨棄了個人空間的觀念，就像他找到方法讓自己跟Raven被邀請去Erik住處的時候也一樣，接著Raven「突然想起來」她這個傍晚有了別的安排。

「Raven今天得去見個朋友，」這件事第一次發生的時候Charles說，開心又無辜。「我們可以在你家看個電影之類的吧，可以嗎？只有我們兩個？」

「我是有朋友要見，」之後在Erik把Raven逼到牆角審問的時候，她溫和地同意了。「我跟一些身分不明的朋友有約，然後今天晚一點我會得到Charles的Harry Potter套組。當然，這兩件事之間沒有關聯。」

「當然，」Erik說。

「沒有，但說真的，」Raven說，「如果我不是不要臉地被賄賂了，你曉得我會妨礙你們的，對吧？」 

「我很慶幸妳對Charles的道德評價這麼高，」Erik聲音平板地說。

「這個嘛，再加上，我猜你對我們兩個來說也有一樣的效果，」Raven邪惡地說。

「我只是想要－－把這件事做對，」Erik 說，知道自己因為聽上去是多麼笨拙、多麼可笑而微微臉紅了，好像現在是1920年代而他是要牽起Charles的手；如果不是因為其他的理由，Erik _的確_ 完全知道這件事到底變得了多麼荒謬，因為唯一對這件事有任何意見的人似乎就是 _他自己_ 而已。

Raven明顯因為這樣投降了，但這並不能幫助Erik解決他的問題，那就是Charles的存在是多麼令人不敢置信。Erik _一輩子_ 沒有這麼頻繁地自慰過。

在他的床上、在淋浴間、有時候也在沙發上，想著Charles是怎麼在下課後開著車來Erik的住處，兩個人坐在同一張沙發上、一寸一寸地逐漸靠近直到整個人貼在Erik身側，他的手指噢那麼不小心地落上Erik的大腿；在Erik心裡，想像著把Charles推倒到沙發上、貪婪地吸吮著他的陰莖是沒有關係的，看著他因為慾望變得臉色紅潤、喘不過氣，在那之後，當Erik的指間黏膩而心臟狂跳，他了解到他不可能再坐上這個沙發卻不會勃起。Erik的整間公寓變成了幻想的雷區，他想像過把Charles壓在上面那道牆上吻到失去知覺，廚房的吧檯是可以讓他把Charles放上去、Charles兩腿剛好能環住Erik的完美高度。Erik現在永遠的處在被Charles吸引的狀態。

Charles既自信滿溢偶爾又有一點不確定，他把Erik推到牆上堅定地吻他、並且說著「別這麼荒謬了，Erik，這只是接吻而已，」的模樣；或者當Charles沒打算對上他的視線、卻看見Erik在看著自己時，臉頰紅起來的樣子，那對柔軟的粉色嘴唇張開讓Erik咬緊了牙、轉開自己的視線。

Erik已經，坦白說，整個人陷進去了；他很遲鈍，也時常被認為冷漠，而他也並不想跟大多數的人有所牽扯；他從來沒學過該怎麼好好對待一個人，而他 _必須_ 好好對Charles，不管Charles多不這麼希望－－不是因為他年輕，而是因為他是Charles，而他很重要。

Erik完全不曉得自己現在究竟在做些什麼了，但是，即使是這樣，他以前從來沒有這麼快樂過。

他讓Charles在走廊裡給他驚喜、把他推到什麼東西上吻他，因為Charles很清楚的想這麼做，而Erik也只是普通人，更沒有什麼比得上Charles將自己拉近Erik、像是想爬進他身體裡一樣的那種感覺；Charles有一雙狡猾的、四處游走的手，而Erik抵著Charles的唇低低笑起來，抓住Charles一隻手腕，看著他噘起嘴表示不滿。

Charles既不知羞恥又美麗，經驗不足卻不天真，武斷但偶爾會不太確定，而Erik會對他 _那麼_ 好，找出他喜歡什麼，所有連他自己也沒想過的、所有他會喜歡的，他會讓他那麼快樂，再也不想去到別的地方。

讓自己抽離Charles變得越來越難，當他這麼做的時候Charles看上去也越來越惱怒，而Erik不知道該怎麼解釋這有多重要，Erik得做得對、Erik得要 _夠好_ －－

「Erik，我們 _為什麼_ 不能就－－」無助的惱怒中斷了他的動作，Charles從他把Erik壓在牆上的地方開口，手在Erik的衣服上緊握成拳。

Erik可以那麼 _輕易地_ 放棄，沒有任何人會責怪他。Charles很顯然覺得他只是表現得像個豬頭，而且用一點也不猶豫的方式這麼告訴他。

從知識面而言，Erik知道十七歲六個月跟十八歲之間沒什麼差別；並不存在一個魔法門檻，等Charles生日之後跨過了就會更準備好可以跟Erik做愛。Erik明白讓他無法前進的是最不合理的那種恐懼：他的父母都過世了，過世許多許多年了，Raven跟Charles就是他的一切，而如果他用任何方式搞砸了，一切就完了。他想過所有跟Charles的這件事毫無疑問是壞主意的理由，每一個都被Charles駁斥了；但他心裡某個地方仍然擔心Charles可能會改變心意，如果Erik把他拉了進來－－不管是多麼不知不覺－－而之後Charles想要離開，這會毀了Erik如此珍惜的複雜一切。Erik每一天都在告訴自己、彷彿想緊抓著什麼依靠一樣，就是如果他再等得久一點點，他就會通過考驗而讓這 _成功_ 。

把他自己的不安投射在Charles身上並不公平，因為在腦袋裡他知道、他 _知道_ Charles不輕浮也不善變，他不會隨便做決定，而且從情感層面而言Charles可能還比他更有資格這麼做。Erik在等Charles十八歲並不是因為他還沒準備好。

他在等待是因為 _他自己_ 還沒準備好。

Erik不知道自己臉上透露了多少，但不管Charles看見了什麼，那都讓他發出了柔軟的一聲理解的「噢，」，然後一隻手放上Erik的臉頰，安靜地說，「好。我不會再催你了。」

他正準備要把壓在Erik身前的手抽回來，但Erik想辦法在那一刻清了清他緊縮的喉嚨、重新整理好思緒，然後抓住Charles的屁股，手指用力。

「不是你，是我，」Erik在短促的自我爭論後說，非常認真，看著Charles臉上露出一個複雜的表情，代表他無法決定要大笑還是皺眉還是要狠狠翻白眼。因為Charles大概在這個滑稽的解釋中聽到了他的誠實，他停了下來戳了戳Erik身側；而當Erik用噢真是太若無其事了的樣子，帶著抱歉和懇求的意味說，「我－－你可以繼續埋伏我，」Charles微笑，大方又明亮，帶著被明確允許的所有甜美放肆親吻著Erik。 

遵照自己所說的話，Charles沒有再做得比讓他嘴唇濕潤、亂七八糟和無止盡想要的親吻更多；但並不是Erik的錯覺，在接下來這一個月，Charles做的事完全不是靜待時機到來。 

不過，這沒關係。每次自Charles身上抽離對Erik而言也都只是越來越難而已。 

Charles並不是唯一一個在等待的人。 

*

等Charles的生日終於到來，那是Raven和Charles神聖的領域，他們依照多年來的傳統做好了計畫，但Erik可以跟他共度前一個晚上。

「問他去哪裡吃晚餐之類的，然後我猜你就可以帶他跟你一起回家，」Raven告訴他，「其他發生的事情我 _一點細節_ 都不要知道。一點都不。」 

Erik轉了轉眼珠。「Raven，我不會－－」 

「不要細節！」Raven激動地說，看起來差點就要用手蓋住耳朵，然後在Erik可以告訴她之前迅速離去，說真的，他又不會在Charles滿十八歲的那一刻就跳到他身上。他希望至少再事先計畫過 _一點_ 。 

「明天是我的生日，」晚一點Charles見到Erik時這麼宣布，好像Erik完全不曉得一樣。「我記得它因為某個理由好像有點重要－－再說一次我會變成幾歲了？」 

「你是個糟糕的小傢伙，」Erik冷靜地說，「所以我真的不能回答你。」 

「 _十八歲_ ，沒錯。」Charles忽視Erik的話，繼續說道，唇角彎起微笑。「那麼，等我十八歲之後會發生的事情是……」 

「你可以投票了？」Erik提議。「我知道你對能參與政府決策有多興奮。」 

Charles，已經開始用自己的嘴唇研究著Erik的顴骨，以捏Erik的耳朵作為回覆。「你真的要在我生日對我這麼壞嗎？」他問，氣息溫暖著Erik的皮膚。 

「我想你只能等著自己找出答案了，」Erik說，微微轉過頭湊上Charles的嘴給他一個他如此迫切地投入的吻，就像Charles接受所有Erik給予的一切那樣。 

*

「我不能穿著我這些衣服就去睡覺，」Charles態度自然地說。「我可以借點什麼來穿嗎？」 

晚餐在一陣朦朧中度過，Erik發現自己幾乎無意識地邀請了Charles跟他回家－－當然其實他是有這個意圖的，真的，因為或許他並沒有替晚上的放蕩做好規劃、但他再也不會拒絕更多與Charles相處的時間了。於是他帶著Charles回到家，看了一部Erik打賭因為Charles把腿擠到Erik腿下所以兩人誰也不記得內容的電影，他四處張望想找些點心時還被Charles嘲笑了冰箱少得可憐的庫存，然後此刻Charles站在他面前、正嘗試著想毀了Erik的 _腦袋_ 。 

Erik微微僵在原地，被Charles穿著自己襯衫的畫面攫住心神－－它太大件、暴露出他的肩線、微微掠過他的大腿－－一會之後他捕捉到了Charles唇畔狡猾的微笑。 

「你真危險，」Erik的語調本該是寵溺的，但擠出來的聲音卻充滿了沙啞的、翻滾的熱度；Charles的回覆是尖銳地吸氣，而Erik所能做的一切就是轉開自己加深的視線，替Charles找一件可以穿著睡的衣服。 

身穿Erik襯衫的Charles就如同Erik想像中那般不公平地誘惑人心。短暫的一瞬間、Erik納悶著，自己是否會有力量把他放到Erik的床上然後自己去睡沙發，正如他原本計畫的一樣；但Charles捧住他的臉堅定地開口，替他解決了問題，「今天是我生日，Erik。你要睡在我旁邊。」 

「還不到你的生日，」Erik指出，但他已經走去關燈了，一面看著Charles滑進床單下，蜷縮在其中一側，留了一個位置讓Erik可以躺下。

「夠近了，」Charles說，聲音帶著睡意和些許得意，說不定、再加上少少一點點的不確定。「你沒辦法再逃走太久了。」

Erik躺上床、在黑暗中找到Charles，把他拉近自己直到兩人從頭到腳緊貼在一起，Charles的腳趾搔著Erik的小腿、頭則枕在Erik肩上，Erik在他耳邊低語，「我會去哪裡？」其實想說的是 _我怎麼能不帶著你就離開？_

「哪裡都不能去，」即使他正沉入夢鄉，Charles仍毅然決然地說，Erik則在不要爬到Charles身上的狀況下盡可能地抱住他，慢慢地跟著陷入睡眠。 

 

* 

 

Erik一醒來就發現Charles跨坐在自己腰上，傾身向前、手抵著Erik胸口，臉距離Erik的臉只有數吋距離。Erik眨了眨眼，視線跳到床邊的時鐘上。現在是凌晨兩點。

「我的生日到了，」Charles意有所指地說。「現在，你的理由都用完了嗎，還有其他你在上我之前應該解決的問題嗎？」 

而Erik－－Erik投降了。說真的，他又不是不知道這件事會發生。而且也該是他讓Charles用Charles自己的計畫顛覆他的時候了。

只是一個迅速俐落的動作，Erik將兩人一起翻了過來，他瞥見Charles在背脊落上床墊時眼裡閃過的驚訝光芒，然後手環住了Charles的頸子，指尖感覺到他脈搏的躍動。

「我想我沒問題了，」Erik說，微微笑起來，手指輕柔滑下Charles的脖子，鑽進他的衣領裡。或者，好吧，事實上，是Erik的t-shirt；隨著這個念頭，Erik將襯衫更往下扯到可以看得見些許鎖骨，拇指輕輕撫過那彎曲的弧度。

「 _很好_ 。既然這樣，我就不抱怨這花了你多少時間了。」Charles試著用尖酸的語氣說，但聲音在Erik伸手擰亮了床頭燈時不穩了一下－－檯燈是柔和的金黃色微光，不刺眼，但足夠看清所有東西。Charles稍稍眨了眨眼，頭髮凌亂，呼吸急促而且明顯渴望著Erik的碰觸，但同時他的肌膚上有一層粉色逐漸擴散開來、看上去有一點緊張，於是讓Erik再次想起Charles以前從來沒做過這種事。

「如果我做了什麼你不喜歡的事要告訴我，」Erik說，既是懇求又帶著半命令的意味，挑起Charles的下巴直到兩人眼神鎖住對方。Erik真的、真的不想搞砸這件事。他拒絕那麼做。

「你可以用真的做點 _什麼_ 來開始，」Charles反駁，微微侷促不安地扭動身體，聲音裡的任性讓Erik噴出笑聲，俯身輕輕吻住Charles半開的雙唇，在Charles為了平衡雙手都撫上Erik兩頰時感覺到那對香甜唇瓣的柔軟。

Erik的思緒還停留輕微的不安之中，擔心自己可能還不夠好或還不夠小心、萬一他完全 _毀了性愛這件事_ ，然後──

然後他將自己的手放到Charles的衣服之下，低低地、用拇指摩擦著腹部附近的肌膚，讓Charles全身顫動、雙眼泛紅，幾乎融化在床單上，Erik突如其來地、意識到自己的愚蠢並在同時鬆了一口氣。Charles才 _十八歲_ ──Erik記得十八歲的時候，自己需要的只是對味的長相就足以盲目的勃起。Erik真的沒什麼可以搞砸這件事的方法。

Erik弄皺了Charles的襯衫，雙手從Charles身側滑下、拂過柔軟的肌膚和骨架的高低起伏，姆指逗弄著Charles一邊的乳頭，看著他動彈不得的顫慄起來；Charles吞了一口口水後用纖細的、顫抖的聲音開口，「拜託你，」還有噢──

「抱歉，」Erik說，因為不管那道哀求是多麼甜美地勾起他的心，他都不是想讓Charles懇求；單純只是他想要的太多而想讓Charles感受的也太多，他又想同時做所有的一切。

但 _十八歲，十八歲_ ，他告訴自己，在這個時點Charles肯定是幾乎要失去理智了。再說，他之後要繼續也完全不是問題。

當Erik手指環住Charles的陰莖，Charles擠出彷彿梗在喉頭的呻吟，雙眼緊閉；Erik看著他睫毛投下脆弱的墨色陰影、紅潤染上他的臉頰，克制自己在摩擦著Charles陰莖時親吻他的衝動。

一秒鐘過後，他意識到自己完全沒必要克制任何事情。

Erik俯身吻住Charles的下唇，牙齒輕柔地扯著。Charles身體向著Erik弓起，濕滑快速的聲響在房間的寂靜中格外響亮；現在他的雙眼睜開了、穩穩落在Erik身上，那是鮮明到幾乎震驚人心的藍色。不過，這一點都不奇怪，Erik知道第一次被另一個人觸碰時會有不一樣的感覺──

而後Erik在心裡修正了這個句子，重來一次：Charles以前 _從來沒有被任何人碰過_ 。

Erik嚥下一個如果發出來會使自己徹底困窘的聲響、吻著Charles下巴內側，拉回身子驚異地說道，「Charles、Charles如果你甚至知道自己看上去是什麼樣子──」

Charles的牙齒在高潮時咬進自己的下唇裡，直到Erik用拇指鬆開它們；這下Erik可以聽見Charles再無法吞回去的那些、抖瑟的、氣息不穩的聲響，還有當Erik領著他達到高潮時、他原想克制自己卻依然呼喚出口的Erik名字。結束時Charles癱軟在床單之上，彷彿試著想開口卻說不出話一般吞嚥了好幾次。

Erik漫不經心地用床單擦了擦手，看著Charles兩隻手指摸上他的衣服，有一點滿足的樣子，彷彿他喜歡讓一部分的自己遍布某件Erik的所有物上這件事一樣。

又或者那只是Erik腦中的投射而已。

接著Charles抬起頭對上Erik的眼睛，用一種試著想惱怒，聽上去卻太過軟弱無力、帶著深至骨隨的悅樂因此完全失敗的語調開口，「現在可以請你脫掉你的衣服了嗎？」

Erik大笑，那種Raven說過會讓他看起來像是準備要咬人，展露牙齒的、毫無防備的笑容；但Charles的眼瞳在看到那笑容時閃過了熱度，所以他或許不會從這裡聽到什麼抱怨。

「對不起，你是想要我在中途停下來脫衣服嗎？」Erik用嘲諷式的熱切語調問道。

「 _我_ 又不是沒有手，」Charles厚臉皮地說，鰻魚一般掙脫出他的衣服然後將它們丟向床那一頭的某個地方。

「但那會是一樣的嗎？」Erik問，聲音在喉口低鳴。「用我的手的話，」他不必要地申明，一隻手按上Charles光裸的大腿，凝視奶油般白皙的肌膚在自己的手指下凹陷。

「不，」Charles深深吸氣。「不一樣。」

Erik抽回身、將上衣拉過頭部，感覺到Charles的視線整段時間都定在自己身上。Charles瞪著他一陣子，才用微微緊繃的聲音說，「你永遠不准再穿上衣了。」

Erik微笑，然後說，「工作地方的那些人會有意見的。」

「不，我真的不覺得他們會，」Charles心煩意亂的反駁，他臉上的神情讓Erik用破紀錄的速度踢掉自己身上剩下的衣服；他躺上床，扯過Charles直到他們的位置交換過來，Charles跨坐在Erik身上，雙眼大睜。

一時之間，Charles看起來像是不知道該把手放在哪裡，直到Erik真誠地說，「你想做什麼都可以，」然後Charles發出應該是笑聲的噎到聲響，喃喃說著Erik聽上去是這樣的話語，「──你就像直接從我夢裡走出來一樣──」，接著顯然是決定要聽進Erik的話了。他讓拇指滑過Erik的頸線，雙手在Erik的二頭肌上彷彿測量一般收緊。Charles吐出的驚喘讓Erik確認自己的渴望並沒有被發現。

Erik任憑Charles悠閒地探索自己的身體，雙手在床單中緊握成拳、牙關緊咬，好讓自己不要把Charles _移到_ 自己想要他在的位置上；他想讓Charles做所有他想做的事。Charles的眉毛因為專注皺起，手指的碰觸小心卻不害羞，而一段時間之後當他背滑上床單、低下頭，舌尖沿著Erik髖骨的線條向下舔舐，即使是有人拿槍抵著Erik的頭他也沒辦法克制自己不呻吟出聲。

Charles因為這抬起頭，不管他在Erik臉上看到了什麼都讓他愣的張大了嘴，吞了吞口水後說道，臉色甚至更加紅潤了，「你也可以摸我的，你知道。」

Erik沒讓他再問一次。他想碰Charles的 _每個地方_ 、想這麼做好幾個月了，但現在他最想要的是將手指鑽進Charles的髮間輕扯、弄亂他──所以他這麼做了。

Charles呻吟出聲，一種高亢的、驚訝的聲響；Erik的手指停頓、而Charles蠻橫地命令，「再一次，」於是Erik指尖再次滑過Charles的頭皮，輕壓他的頸背，這次用比較大的力道扯著他的頭髮。Charles額頭落上Erik的肚子，溫熱的氣息都喘在Erik的皮膚上。他的頸背泛著溫熱的紅，Erik也無法抑制自己將手指流連其上的衝動。

Charles抬起身子說，「噢，christ，Erik我能不能──」然後他用手環住Erik的陰莖，嘴唇半張、腦袋就像有自主意志一樣向前傾，他喘得像是迫切地想這麼做；Erik得將指甲用力刺上大腿，才能讓自己稍微分心而不會完全出糗。

「可以，」Erik說，他的聲音是那樣含著沙一般地低沉到自己甚至不認得了。「可以，Charles，拜託你──」

Charles的嘴滑過Erik陰莖頂端，讓Erik險些咬掉自己的舌頭；那感覺驚人的好，雖然Charles幾乎什麼都還沒做，只有那濕潤的熱度和舌尖猶豫的滑動、還有堅決環繞而上的手指。Charles是稍稍有點笨拙，但極其小心翼翼，彷彿渴望它那樣不斷試著想含進更多Erik的陰莖、就像他 _愛_ 它一樣。Erik輕觸Charles的臉頰，輕碰他濕潤、粉紅雙唇的圓弧，然後模糊地意識到自己的手在顫抖。

「Charles，你想不想要──」Erik出聲、牙關在他打斷自己時強而有力地闔上，因為想脫口而出的是 _Charles，你想要我上你嗎_ ，而他 _不要_ 當那個提起的人，除非Charles自己開口要求。如果Charles沒準備好，即使是提前一分鐘他都不會讓這件事發生。

但Charles移開了腦袋，用著他時常（多數時候都令人為難的）突然出現的敏銳感知，他聽見了那些Erik沒讓出口的字句。「 _想_ ，」他說，睜大雙眼，放在Erik腿上的手用力、動作倉促的向上方爬直到他們四目相對。「我想要你那麼做。」

Erik沒有問他是否確定；Charles躺回床上，看上去有點緊張，但他的陰莖堅硬的挺著，在Erik去拿潤滑劑時，他帶著全然的迫切張開了雙腿。

Erik潤滑了手指後將一隻指頭緩慢而小心地沉入Charles的身體；他可以聽見Charles屏住氣息，那雙眼眸像是無法決定要看哪裡一樣，從Erik的臉掠到他移動的手再到其他因為專心而緊繃的身體。Erik用這種緩慢到近乎折磨的速度繼續動作，直到Charles微微扭動著、幫助地說，「我用我的手指做過了，你不用這麼小心沒關係。」

Erik腦袋接收完這句話後僵在了原地；天啊，好像他還需要更多動力一樣。Charles必定看見了那將Erik的思考砰地關閉的，盲目且貪婪的欲望浪潮，因為他的臉甚至更紅了一點，看起來對自己不只一點點的得意。Erik想著夜裡Charles躺在床上，將手指探入自己體內、咬著嘴唇讓自己保持安靜，說不定、還想像過那是Erik；他吞回一個熱情的詛咒，親吻Charles的大腿內側，看著Charles的腹部回應地緊繃起來，然後再加進了一根手指。

有一段時間他只是用手指操著Charles，一半是因為小心，另一半是為了看著Charles得到的樂趣，Charles扭著、美麗地散成碎片、發出彷彿被下藥一般的呻吟、喉頭溢出濕潤的聲響，讓Erik覺得自己的腹部深處被狠狠擊中。Charles終於崩潰，抬起一隻手遮住自己的眼睛、怒氣沖沖地說，「Erik，你可以就這樣 _上我_ 嗎。」他的臉依然泛著粉紅、延伸到了胸口，Erik可以快樂地聽他再這麼要求100次，甜美的嘴吐出 _fuck_ 就像他將這字眼一直留在舌尖一樣；但他們兩個已經都那麼渴望了，Charles幾乎要因為想要而顫抖，而Erik永遠也無法拒絕Charles他想要的。

「只要是你想要的，」Erik說，嗓音粗糙而乾如同他吞過沙子一樣；顫抖且誠實。Charles將手從臉上移開，亂七八糟的頭髮黏在額頭上，而他的眼睛，視線定在Erik臉上，是Erik所見過最明亮的藍色。

Erik套上保險套、用自己的陰莖打開Charles的身體，以不快卻毫不寬容的力道插入，Erik自己也氣息不穩而Charles的手指用力握住Erik繃緊的手臂。當Erik盡可能地深挺，Charles口中流出的聲音充滿某種近似放心的情緒；Charles閉上眼濕潤的開口，嗓音裡有緊繃的半笑意，「你不知道我已經想要這個想多久了。」

「你之後可以再告訴我，」Erik說，他是認真的。總有一刻他會讓Charles告訴他，所有他想像過的、所有他夢想過的、所有他想要的一切，而Erik會全部給他： _全部_ 。

Erik深入而緩慢地操著Charles，那麼徹底的，不斷讓Charles驚呼出聲，當他頂到正確的角度的時候會是完全的哭喊。每次Erik推進，Charles的指甲就會抓進他的背脊，小小的針刺的痛楚會更激勵Erik的動作，他喉嚨的凹陷處還有一道汗水流淌而下；Erik無法抑制地盯著看，俯身舔過那裡發紅的皮膚，嘗到鹹味、感覺到Charles的呻吟在自己舌下的振動，Charles驚喘，「我不能──我需要──」然後笨拙地摸索著想撫上自己的陰莖，在Erik代為伸出手時收回了自己的手。

Erik手心裡是濕滑、熱燙的重量，Charles幾乎只撐了兩次撫弄就在兩人之間高潮，遍布他自己的肚子和Erik的手；他的肌肉Erik的陰莖周圍收縮、全身顫慄，喉頭擠出幾乎像噎到的呻吟、面上是雙唇半張的恍惚神情、再加上Erik早已處在邊緣，他也沒有辦法再持久下去了。

高潮時感覺就像被火車迎面撞上，整個人彷彿塌成碎片，從裡到外都被重組；他幾乎沒查覺Charles的手滑過他的臉、撫上他的後頸，而等他的呼吸總算平穩下來，Charles再次堅定的吻住了他，將他肺裡的氧氣再次奪走。

「想想看，」一會之後，等Erik將彼此都清理乾淨、用被單蓋住Charles的下半身好讓自己不會再被誘惑到伸出手去碰後，Charles說，「我們可以這樣做 _好幾個月_ 了。」

他顯得得意洋洋，當Erik的凝視久了一點之後顯得有點害羞，開心饜足而放蕩；Erik手指沉入Charles的髮間，輕扯著他的頭髮直到Charles動了動身體，然後帶著興味和承諾開口，「我該怎樣才能補償你？」

「我確定我會想到幾種方法的，」Charles說，把Erik拉到床上，好讓自己躺到Erik的肩膀上。

於是帶著宛如溫熱大石般充斥胸口的幸福感，還有窩在身側的Charles，Erik將自己的微笑埋進Charles的髮裡，低聲喃喃，「生日快樂，Charles。」


End file.
